


Beneath the Stars

by surrender_dorothy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrender_dorothy/pseuds/surrender_dorothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-fluffy smut prompt<br/> Sherlock comes to Molly's flat for tea sex happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Stars

It was three long years since they saw each other last. It was only right for Sherlock to come over. He had eagerly accepted the invitation to Molly’s flat.   
  
It was late evening when he stopped by. Molly waited for several knocks before opening the door. Don’t want to seem too eager, she thought.  
  
She let him in with a warm smile. He gave a meek smile back but there was sadness in his eyes. He’d been through a lot. He gently hung up his coat and took note of the light switch on the wall. Molly gestured to the sofa as she went to get the tea.  
  
Sherlock flicked the first switch off and on again. Some fairy lights flicked in over his head. He flicked the other lights off. The ceiling lit up like the night sky as Molly returned.  
“Molly,” he gasped. “This is…” he stared at the ceiling, awestruck.  
  
She looked down at her feet and blushed.  
  
“I had a free week-end. It’s nothing,” she shrugged. She set the cups down.  
  
“No. Molly, it’s beautiful.”  
  
He looked over to her as if he was about to say something else. The two sat closely on the sofa.  
  
Without thinking he kissed her. It was quick and he would have immediately apologized and shown himself out if she hadn't kissed him back. She placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer. One hand was entangled in his curls and the other was at her side. His hands rested on her waist as he gave her long but modest kisses. Molly’s shirt rode up around her hips. His hands were cold and rough as they touched her skin. His touches were timid underneath her shirt. He took it off and they both got a little pink in their cheeks. They were like confused school kids. Her hands explored underneath his shirt. She unbuttoned it. It fell of his shoulders behind him revealing his entire upper body. Sherlock was pale and skinny but still had a bit of muscle. Molly ran her fingers down his front until she reached his belt. She undid it and his trousers as he tugged off hers, lingering on her inner thighs. Molly Hooper had seen plenty of naked men before; she did work in a morgue. This was different though. This one was alive. Sherlock is alive. She kissed his neck, his Adams apple and felt his breathing. She kissed up along his jawline. A groan escaped the back of his throat. Molly felt a hand slip underneath her panties. Soon there was nothing separating them. It was just skin now. The two lovers were a tangled mess of arms and legs. Both made unsure movements. Sherlock heard a small gasp in his ear as he thrust. With their hands intertwined they continued for some time. When they were through the tea was still in the same place, cold.  
  
Over thinking was always a problem for Sherlock but now, now it was just him in Molly. It felt like they were the only two people in the entire city. There was nothing but happiness radiating off of their sweaty bodies. He pulled the blanket over them. Sherlock and Molly fell asleep in each other's arms underneath the stars.


End file.
